Blossom: Angel Princess
by T-Dawg V.C
Summary: Spin-off of Lord Andy's "One Star in the Heavens" Blossom is brought back to life as a clone by Professor Utonium and the team at the secret hero organization to combat Princess Morbucks who is now a Powerpuff and controlling her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup! Watch out Morbucks, the Angel Princess is coming!
1. Chapter 1

The City of Townsville….. wait a minute, dark clouds, a turn off cyborg army, people cheering, Mojo Jojo out cold, a crashed tower, and it's now a junk yard?

OH NO, please don't tell me this is the part where Blossom dies?! I know she did command a cyborg army but it was only to take out her anger. That's all, right?

The Professor, Bubbles and Buttercup watch a wounded Blossom die while rain starts pouring down. As Bubbles and Buttercup were about to leave...

"Girls" the Professor said. the two girls look at him. "You two go now. I'll stay here and take care of Blossom."

The girls looked at each other sadly, then back at the Professor. "Okay Professor." Buttercup said. "Let's go Bubbles" the two girls flew for home. Meanwhile the Professor put his hand in his coat pocket and pulls out a needle. Gently, he stick the needle in Blossom's real arm and pull the lever to get blood out. Oh boy, what's going on here?

" _Someday"_ the Professor thought " _I will bring you back Blossom. I don't care what you say, You're still my girl. Even if it takes me years, I'll still find a way to bring you back. I promise."_ He then ran for home with the sample because of the rain.

It's been 16 years since the incident, Townsville still doesn't know that Blossom was commanding the cyborg army(think goodness), Ms. Bellum has become mayor of Townsville after the old Mayor step down and retired but he still does lend a helping hand and they now have a stronger, much better police force meaning crime is no match! The Professor meanwhile is working with a secret hero organization led by his long time friend Sargent Ballistic to bring Blossom back. Hope it works!

But Bubbles and Buttercup are not doing well. They are now young woman and still fighting crime whenever possible, but now they have no other choice but to let Princess Morbucks join their team. You see, Princess Morbucks saw a headline that said Blossom is dead, meaning she quickly took advantage of this and sued the Utonium family that if they don't let her be a Powerpuff Girl then they'll have to give up crime fighting for good!

Bubbles and Buttercup were in the middle of fighting a giant octopus, Bubbles was already grabbed and being squeezed while Buttercup was trying to get Princess' attention since she's too busy doing interviews with reporters down below.

"Princess!" Buttercup yelled while shooting her eyebeams. "Come on, I need your help! Bubbles is in trouble!"

"Don't bother me Buttercup!" Princess yelled back. "Can't you see I'm busy here?!"

Buttercup yelled again. "But Bubbles is getting squeezed over…. oh forget it!"

Buttercup charges at the octopus and punched it in the head, freeing Bubbles. The two young woman then beat the octopus, punching in left and right, kicking it and then tied it's tentacles. The crowd cheered, but the Powerpuffs don't look too pleased.

"And there you have it. We finally defeat the octopus together." Princess said with a cocky smile.

"Buttercup, Princess didn't even do anything." Bubbles said as she was breathing. As all the reporters and crowd left Princess and the Powerpuffs begin their meeting.

"You two are a mess! You both were pathetic out there! Try harder next time!" Princess begin yelling.

"We're pathetic?!" Buttercup said. "You didn't even help us with that stupid octopus! I had to save Bubbles by myself again thanks to you!"

"Yeah!" Bubbles added. "Blossom would have at least…"

"BLOSSOM IS DEAD!" Princess yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm the LEADER of the Powerpuffs now! And if you don't like it, then I'll send to court!"

"But…" Buttercup tried to talk.

"NO BUTS!" Princess interrupted. " YOU TWO HAVE TO DO EXACTLY AS I SAY! AND IF I WANT TO DO PUBLICITY THEN LET ME! GOT IT?!"

Bubbles and Buttercup both looked down in disgusted and add softly "Yes Leader."

"Good" Princess said "You're both dismissed." The Powerpuffs begin taking off. They both have really sad looks on their faces.

"I really miss Blossom, Buttercup" Bubbles said. "I can't really stand Princess at all"

"Me too Bubbles" Buttercup said. "But what can we do?" Buttercup then begin think of something else. "I know Blossom said that all her life she wanted to be evil but I don't believe it for one second. I still blame myself for what happened to her. If I didn't convince you that we pull those pranks on her, she'd never turn to the dark side and allied herself with Mojo Jojo"

"I feel the same way too Buttercup" Bubbles said. "And she'd still be leading us instead of Princess" Bubbles begins to tear up, she still misses her older sister.

They got home and saw a note that the Professor has left on the table. " _Bubbles, Buttercup, I have gone out somewhere. I can't tell you what it is but I'll be home late tonight. Leftover dinner is the fridge you both can heat up. And don't go in the lab. I know you're not little girls anymore but still. I have something you both don't want to see. I love you both. Professor._

"Oh great, Professor and his science again" Buttercup joked.

"Oh now you know he's busy as always" Bubbles said, and then thought to herself " _I wonder what he doing?"_ Boy You'll be in for a surprise!

Meanwhile the Professor is at the secret hero organization in a lab working something. He poured in half of sugar, pinches of spice and had some of the things that are 'everything nice' and in a pod that can make clones possible. Sargent Ballistic walked in.

"Are you sure you want to do this old friend?" the sarge asked.

"I'm sure I want do this" the Professor said. "I want to bring her back"

"Then let's do it!" the sarge said, as the Professor poured both the chemical X and the blood from Blossom's old body into the pod and he pulled the lever. The pod didn't work at first but a minute later it starts shaking and shaking. The computer shows all the ingredients, the chemical and blood bubbling up until….

 **BOOM!**

There was smoke everywhere. The Professor and the Sarge begin coughing it out until it clears all up. After it clears up, both of their eyes begin to get wider. And they saw a figure popping out of the pod. She was also a young woman, wearing the same outfit that Bubbles and Buttercup wore a hero's body suit with bullet boots(Bubbles' was sky blue, Buttercup's was lime green, her's was pink), she has really long hair but is now wearing a headband instead of a bow. The figure then open her eyes, looked around saying "Where am I? I'm supposed to be dead."

"But you're not" The Professor added. "Not anymore, Blossom!"

Blossom looked down at herself, she was 18-21 years old now. Then saw a reflection from the pod she got out of. And then looked at the Professor with tears of happiness. "Oh Professor" she said. They both run into each other and hugged.

Blossom then said "I missed you so much Professor. How long has it been?"

The Professor looked at her and said "16 years"

Blossom looked surprised "Woah, that's a long time. Princess is the leader now isn't she?"

The Professor and Sargent Ballistic both looked shocked "How do you know this?" The Professor asked

"I was watching in the heavens" Blossom answered with a wink "I'll explain later. Can you show me the place I'm in?

The Professor smiled and said "Sure Blossom, follow me and my friend" They begin walking while Blossom is floating.

WOW. Blossom is back! Here's hoping she can redeem herself!


	2. Chapter 2

Professor and Sargent Ballistic started showing Blossom around the secret hero organization building, showing the members as well, Cyrotek an ice breathing human-dragon hybrid who suffered an science experience gone wrong causing his DNA to match an ice dragon, Swapper a paper dinosaur who was human until he fell victim to Him's trap(yeah even he dealt with Him), Dr. Believe(Yes Mike Believe) who got mythical powers after an accident he suffered from, Maid Emily a half human half cyborg with amazing archery skills and Bug who was created by Sargent Ballistic and looks the Girls when they were young.

"Wow thanks for showing me the place Professor" Blossom said then she looks at Ballistic asking "And you must be Sargent Ballistic right?"

"Ah, yeah that's me, Professor told me so much about you" the sarge said. "Team, we have a new recruit here with us today!"

The members lined in order "Hey Bug" Cyrotek said quietly "The new recruit here looks kinda like you but older"

"Yeah" Bug said until her eyes popped up and shouted "Oh your Blossom aren't you?!"

"Oh, you must heard about me do you?" Blossom asked nervously.

"Hear of you?" Bug shouted with joy "I'm your number one fan! I idealize you all the time! I was sad when I hear you died during the with Mojo Jojo and his robotic army. But I'm glad to see you hear!"

"Sorry about that Blossom" Dr. Believe said "She really does love you. And it's good to see you again after how long?"

Blossom looks shocked at who it is. She gasped… "Mike Believe, is that really you? Woah you look different than last time I met you with my sisters!"

"Let's just say I grew up and got these cool new powers" Dr. Believe said

"All right everyone" the sarge interrupted then looked at Dr. Believe and Bug "I guess you two know who Blossom is" then looked at Blossom "Blossom I guess you already met Dr. Believe and Bug. Here are the members you don't know, This is Cyrotek"

"Please to meet you Blossom" Cyrotek said

"This is Maid Emily"

"It's an honor to meet you dear Blossom" Maid Emily said speaking in a British accent

"And this is Swapper"

"Hey, what's up?" Swapper said

"It's great to meet you all, you guys must really be good heroes aren't you?" Blossom asked

"Yeah we save the world all the time too, it's our duty!" Cyrotek said

"Say guys" the Professor interrupted "May I speak to Blossom alone please?"

"But we want to get to know her!" Bug said. The others agreed with "Yeah"

"Yeah but she's my daughter and I haven't seen her for 16 years. Don't worry, she'll join up with you guys later."

Sargent Ballistic nodded and said "Alright guys, lets get back to training" the others went back as they were told

Professor took Blossom back to his lab and hugged her some more "Oh Blossom, you have no idea how long it's been! I missed you so much! I really love you!"

"And I love you too, Professor" Blossom said back then she sighed "Professor, can I be honest with you?"

Professor broke the hug and said "Sure Blossom, but before you say anything tell me, were you really watching us in the heavens?"

"Yeah I did" Blossom said "I saw Bubbles and Buttercup on the roof in our house, I hear that Bubbles really did miss me a lot. I really hope that they would be alright without me. Hoping that they can save the day by themselves and not worry about me anymore. And I remember seeing you trying bring me back as a clone, it's great by the way at least I have a left arm that's organic and not robotic." They both laughed at that joke, then Blossom continued "But I hoped that my sisters would get better in time until I come back. But then you pretty much know about it don't you?"

"Yeah I do" the Professor said. "It's when Princess Morbucks decided to take advantage of your death and forced us to let her be a Powerpuff or your sisters would have no choice but give up being superheroes forever"

Blossom continued "Yeah, that I can't believe happened." Another thought came to her "Does Townsville know I was working with Mojo?"

"No" the Professor answered "No they don't, by the way, how did you started to get those evil thoughts Blossom?"

Blossom sighed and said "I'll admit, the evil thoughts really started after Buttercup kept pulling those pranks at me."

"Really?" the Professor asked

"Yeah" Blossom said. "There really was nothing wrong with me before, but after Buttercup kept pulling pranks and kept getting me in trouble" tears started coming in her eyes, "I…I just..couldn't….take it anymore. I have to…..find a…way to…make me….feel better." She calm herself down but tears were still in her eyes "I always looked up to the stars in the sky to calm me down hoping it would all end and Buttercup can finally stop. But Buttercup continue to do all that mean stuff to me and…..that where I had to do evil. *sob* I thought that being evil just for fun would help me feel better, but it didn't."

Blossom started crying while Professor tried to calm her down. "There, there Blossom, I know you were just taking your anger and frustration out. So you only said that so Buttercup wouldn't feel too guilty?"

Blossom nodded "Yes, and as for Bubbles I knew she felt remorse for helping Buttercup with those mean stuff. And when I told the cyborg army to bring her to me, I wanted to keep her safe, and I didn't want her to feel guilty so I said that I'm doing all that for fun hoping it…it…" she cried really hard covering her tears on the Professor's shoulder "I tried to kill Buttercup! I killed everyone, destroyed almost of Townsville HOW CAN I BE A HERO IF I'M A MURDERER?!"

"No Blossom" the Professor comfort her "Don't ever say that. You didn't know Mojo wanted to kill everyone. And you did try to make Buttercup save the day with Bubbles by telling us the plans" Blossom looked up at the Professor "And besides, Buttercup still isn't over what she did 16 years ago either"

"That's right" a voice said. Professor and Blossom turned around and saw Sargent Ballistic, Cyrotek, Swapper, Dr. Believe, Maid Emily and Bug there.

"All of us had made plenty of mistakes in our life" the sarge said "I almost created an tank that nearly killed everyone"

"I accidentally killed my wife with my ice powers, I felt terrible!" Cyrotek said

"I gave away secrets no one should look at, It still haunts me!" Swapper said

"I was friends with a evil imaginary friend remember that?" Dr. Believe said

"I stoled a priceless jewel, not knowing I was being setup" Maid Emily said

"I…..almost killed everyone with my powers in the same way you and your sisters did" Bug said

"This organization was created by me to help those who feel bad for what they did and help them become better people" the sarge said "And you felt something that we all do"

"What that sarge?" Blossom asked

The sarge simply said "Remorse"

Blossom look at them and weakly smiled making her feel a little better. "That's why you cloned me Professor, to give me a second chance and redeem myself?"

"Well that, and I love you!" the Professor said hugging her again. Wow how about that?

Blossom smiled and said "I love you too!" Suddenly the alarm went off

"What is it?" the Professor asked

"Looks like we got a fire-breathing dragon attacking Townsville" Sargent Ballistic said "And it looks like your other two daughters can't handle it"

"Bubbles and Buttercup are in trouble?" Blossom asked "I got to save them"

"We're coming along with you Blossom!" Cyrotek said "Besides I have ice breath"

"Really?" Blossom asked "I do too. Let's use our ice powers when we get close"

"Hmmmmm" Cyrotek wondered "I like your confidence, let's do it"

"Yay" Bug jump for joy

"Then let's do it" Blossom said. The team puts their hands together and yelled "Let's be heroes!" and took off

"I must say Professor, that was a great idea to bring Blossom back" the sarge said

"Thanks sarge" the Professor said back

Oh boy this is going to be exciting!

* * *

 **Author's notes**

I named Bug after Bug eyed freaks from Tumblr. She is in hiatus until April 30th but I still say go check her out. She awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles and Buttercup are trying to fight the dragon while Princess once again is acting like a glory hog talking to interviewers.

"It's no use, the dragon is too quick!" Buttercup said. Bubbles then thought "Then maybe I'll give it a scream!"

Bubbles started using her super sonic scream on the fire breathing beast. The Dragon covered it's ears and breath fire uncontrollably. The fire hit Bubbles crisping her medium well. Buttercup gasped.

"Well, at least it worked. For a while." Bubbles said.

"I can't believe it!" Buttercup said furiously. "First the octopus and now a dragon come in?! How are these monsters coming in so quickly?! It's been like this since we grew up and Princess is with us!"

Bubbles agreed "Yeah, it's just too…." suddenly the dragon whipped it's tail at them, crashing into every building until they hit the road. The dragon then comes flying above them and started breathing fire at them. Bubbles and Buttercup starting screaming in pain. Princess just comes up with a excuse.

"Ahhhhhh there just….waiting for the right time to fight back!" Princess lied

"But Princess, they look like their in trouble." one of the interviewers said

Princess was about to open her mouth when suddenly Cyrotek, Maid Emily, Swapper, Dr. Believe and Bug showed up along with someone Princess doesn't want to see. The interviewers started running for them.

" _Oh great"_ Princess thought " _It's those guys! Why do they….."_ she then sees Blossom in the sky with them. With a shock look in her face she thought " _WHAT? Blossom's alive?! And is with these freaks?! No, NO, she can't be! She's supposed to be dead!"_ Anger starts boiling in Princess' face.

"Alright team" Cyrotek said "You know the plan Believe slow it down, Emily use your arrows, Swapper bite it, Bug use your eye beams, Blossom you and I will use our ice breath. It's time to take out the beast!

The action rages on as the heroes come in to deal with the dragon.

"Time to slow your fire down!" Dr. Believe said as he uses his mythical powers to slow it's fire. The Dragon begins to roar in anger.

"Eat these you beast!" Maid Emily said as she fire electric arrows at it shocking it.

"You just like to go after princesses don't you?" Swapper said as he bites it. Suddenly the dragon shakes Swapper into a building. Everyone gasped. Swapper got back up but a building was about to fall on him.

"Swapper look out!" Blossom said as she flew in and managed to save him before the building could land on him.

"Woah, thanks Blossom" Swapper said. "You….saved my life!"

"Don't mention it" Blossom said with a wink.

"Alright that's it' you're going down!" Bug said as she begin to fire eye beams at it. The dragon is beginning to get weakened.

"Alright, ready Blossom?" Cyrotek asked

"Ready!" Blossom answered. They both come in, punching the dragon left and right and then they both breathed their ice breath into the inside of it's mouth. The dragon is defeated. "Alright we did it!" Cyrotek said "And it's all thanks to you Blossom!"

"Oh shucks" Blossom said "I was only being resourceful!" Then a thought came to her. She gasped….."Bubbles and Buttercup!" She quickly flew to them. They were burned but alive. They both to begin slowly opening their eyes.

"Wh-What….happened?" Bubbles wondered. Then she looked up weakly as did Buttercup.

"Huh, B-B-B-Blossom?" Buttercup thought before she and Bubbles fainted and passed out.

"Oh No, their out cold!" Blossom said as Cyrotek and the others showed up. Blossom got her smartphone and called the Professor. "Hello?"

"Professor, it's me" Blossom said. "Listen we need to take Bubbles and Buttercup to the secret hero organization! Please?!"

"Well….alright Blossom" Professor said on the phone. "I guess it's time for your sisters find out your alive!"

"Got it!" Blossom hang up. She lifted her sisters up. "So these are your sisters, Blossom?" Maid Emily asked. Blossom simply nodded. "I can't believe Princess would do this to them for so long!" Blossom said Cyrotek then said "We'll worry about her later, right now we need to take your sisters to our location!" They took off.

Princess looked on disgusted as the interviewers tried to interview her if she'd knew about it. She just push them off saying "NO COMMENT!" and got to her limo.

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup were both in separated bed and begin to wake up. They both looked around and saw they were in a different place.

"My angels!" Professor said jolly. "Oh it's so good to see you both okay!"

"Yeah, where are we?" Buttercup asked. Professor said "A secret hero organization I work for since Blossom's passing."

"Oh" Bubbles said. then thought "Professor, I just had a dream that I saw Blossom. She was like the same age as us"

"Yeah, I had the same dream too" Buttercup said. "She looked at me and Bubbles with a concerned look in her face"

"Oh really?" Professor asked smirking. "Are you sure you both didn't see her for real"

Buttercup and Bubbles looked confused. Buttercup then said. "Professor, we know she been gone for 16 years. It's not like she's….." suddenly they both saw a long ginger haired figure who's from behind. Buttercup and Bubbles got out of their bed and straight to the figure who then turns around.

"Oh, thank goodness you're both okay!" Blossom said hugging them. "I was so worried for you both!" She then broke the and smiled. Bubbles and Buttercup still had their jaw dropped. They can't believe who they are seeing with their own eyes.

"Yeah, Professor cloned me" Blossom said. "Oh, and I have a organic left arm once again. I'll admit, I really hated that robotic arm. It just didn't fit me at all"  
Bubbles was the first to speak. "B-B-B-B-Blossom, is that really you?" Blossom nodded saying "Yep! It's me Bubbles, it's me! Blossom then winked. Bubbles is beginning to tear up and her and Blossom hugged. "Blossom, it really is you! You can't believe how much I have missed you!" Bubbles said

"And I missed you too!" Blossom said. She then looked over to Buttercup who looked nervous. "Buttercup, don't worry I saw you trying to comfort Bubbles while she was on the roof of our house!" Blossom said.  
Bubbles gasped as did Buttercup "You, so you were that beautiful shooting star, weren't you?" Bubbles asked

Blossom nodded with a sweet smile. Bubbles was so overjoyed to know that Blossom never left them and hugged her some more. Blossom hugged her back.

"I-I-I can't believe your actually here, with us" Buttercup said. She couldn't take it anymore and went to hug Blossom. Tears started coming out of Buttercup's eyes. "You don't how much I missed you as well. But were you really watching us from the heavens?" Buttercup asked

"Yes Buttercup" Blossom said. "I did watched you two. And I got to say, you really did cut your hair didn't you?"

"Yeah" Buttercup said. "I wanted to look more tomboyish, so I did it, do you like it?"

"Buttercup, that hairstyle is so you!" Blossom said. Buttercup just smile. And now all three PowerPuffs are hugging together.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do" The Professor said. "Yeah I did took blood sample from Blossom original body and managed to clone her with this pod"

"It's true sisters!" Blossom said. "He did cloned me. And now I'm back! So you both don't have to worry about Princess anymore!"

Both Bubbles and Buttercup were overjoyed to hear that. "So Blossom, are you going to introduce us to your new friends?" Buttercup asked sarcastically

"Yeah sure" Blossom said. "Follow me" they follow Blossom along with the Professor. Now that's what I call a sisterly reunion!


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom begin to introduce her new friends from this secret hero organization to her sisters

"This is Cyrotek" Blossom said. Cyrotek waves

"That's Swapper" Swapper waves

"That right there is Maid Emily" Maid Emily bows

"Here's Bug" Bug then said "Hi!"

"And this guy you must know" pointing at Dr. Believe

Bubbles is the first to notice "Mike Believe?! You're here too?"

"Yep" Dr. Believe said "It's me Bubbles!" Bubbles wasted no time and hugged Dr. Believe.

"Okay Bubbles" Blossom laughed as did everyone else. Bubbles broke the hug, smiling.

"And this is Sargent Ballistic, the man who founded this place and the Professor's long time friend" Blossom said

"It's an honor to finally meet you both!" Ballistic said "Professor told me so much about you"

"Oh, well?" Professor said nervously. everyone laughed

"Wow, so that's where you were all this time Professor?" Buttercup asked

"Yep" Professor asked "I was, not to mention trying to find a way to bring Blossom back for so many years" Sargent Ballistic patted him on the back.

Buttercup then sighed "What's wrong Buttercup?" Blossom asked

"Blossom" Buttercup begin" I know what you said 16 years ago that all your life you wanted to be evil? Well I'm still don't believe it for a second. I'm still not over the fact that I turned you to the dark side with those terrible pranks and getting you in trouble at home and kindergarten. And I'm the reason you joined forces with Mojo"

Blossom sighed and said "I'll admit, the real reason I said that is because I didn't want you to feel too guilty" Buttercup looked at her with confusion "I went to Mojo's and then I overheard from Bubbles about all the stuff you and her did to me. I wanted to cry but I know you and Bubbles were right behind me and I had to lose you both so I can calm down until I found out what was really going on and what the both of you were doing"

"So the real reason you were being so bossy is because you were just trying to keep us in line and protect us?" Buttercup asked as she is tearing up

Blossom nodded and said "I was only trying to keep you and Bubbles safe. That's what a leader does. But like I said, after I overheard Bubbles, I felt betrayed. My own sister that I loved betrayed me with those nasty pranks. But before I could think, Mojo spotted me and begin to attack with that huge robot. That's were you and Bubbles showed up. And then I thought if I need to calm myself and feel better. Well, before hand I looked up at the stars at night to make me feel better. But after what I found out, I had no other choice but to do evil and go after the one who betrayed me. Which happens to be you"

Buttercup couldn't take it anymore. She went to down to her knees and cried covering her tears with her hands. Blossom came and comfort her as Bubbles and the Professor. "See, that's why I'm….not over it! If I…didn't do those pranks, you would of never joined forces with Mojo, you would of never try to kill me twice and you would of never had commanded that cyborg army! You would still be with us!" Buttercup cried.

Bubbles then asked "So, you were only wanted me to join you Blossom was to just to keep me safe? I didn't had to do anything? You weren't going to turn me into a cyborg?

"Yes Bubbles" Blossom said "I knew you felt remorse and….I just wanted to keep you safe and hide you from Mojo Jojo. Just like I did"

"What?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked

"I knew what I was doing was wrong. I felt scared and confused. I told both you Bubbles and Bloom that, you know right before I found out Bloom was really a camera robot the Professor created with my blood" She gasped "The same blood that cloned me!" Professor nodded. Blossom continued "But I felt that you Buttercup still didn't care until the Professor came and…..I sacrificed myself to save everyone from Mojo's deadly weapon"

"SEE?!" Buttercup cried. she calm herself down. "I'm responsible as well for what happened to those countless amount of people. You didn't betrayed everyone, I betrayed you. And you were just angry about it" Buttercup cried some more.

Blossom then said "Don't worry Buttercup, I made a mistake as well. I thought being evil just for fun would cheer me up. But all that did was make things even worse. You're not the only one who made a mistake" Buttercup looked up at Blossom's caring eyes. "I should had talked to the Professor or Ms. Keane about it, but I didn't. I was afraid they were only going to yell at me some more" Now the Professor had tears in his eyes.

Blossom looked at him and said "I guess all of us are responsible for what happened to me 16 years ago"

Sargent Ballistic, Cyrotek, Swapper, Dr. Believe, Maid Emily and Bug had tears coming out of their eyes as well.

"Blossom" Bubbles said "We did a funeral for you. Me, Buttercup, Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane. You saw that right?"

"Yeah I did" Blossom said. "Can I see my own gravesite?"

"Sure" Buttercup said

* * *

They arrived at the graveyard and looked for Blossom's tombstone until they found it. Blossom was in tears when she had to see it again. She saw it in the Heavens .

 _BLOSSOM UTONIUM_

 _Died March 3rd 2001_

 _Loving Daughter and Sister_

 _A true superhero_

 _and PowerPuff_

Blossom cried really hard. Buttercup put her hand on Blossom's shoulder.

"After what I've done?" Blossom asked "You still did that for me?"

"Yes Blossom" Buttercup said. "You were still family. And Bubbles and I still love you no matter what"

"That's right!" Bubbles added

Blossom hugged both her sisters. They hugged her back. Professor and even Bug joined in as well

"Bug, you're hugging as well?" Blossom asked

"Well I'm just happy that you got sisters" Bug said in tears. "I wished I had sisters as well"

Blossom smiled and lets Bug join in. Blossom then said "I love you all!"

"We love you too!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup said

Little do the PowerPuffs, Professor, the Sarge and the secret heroes know that Princess Morbucks is dangerously watching. She is really angry now.

Then she thought of something. An evil smile came to her face. " _Enjoy your family reunion while you can Blossom"_ Princess thought _"I got a plan that will force you to forfeit your role as a PowerPuff"_ She chuckled evilly as her the limo she's in drove off. Oh No, What kind of evil plan does Princess have in store for Blossom?

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

March 3rd 2001 was the day "One Star in the Heavens" finished


	5. Chapter 5

The Professor took the PowerPuffs home. Blossom has never been in this house since the incident 16 years ago. Yeah I know. Blossom looked around and smile that this is her first time stepping in their house.

"Still the same as it was!" Blossom said. "Bubbles, Buttercup, you two still live here? Even thou your both older now?"

"Yeah we still do" Buttercup said. "I go to Townsville university now. But I don't like the apartments there"

"WOW!" Blossom thought. "I always wanted to go to Townsville university since kindergarten!" Buttercup was about to say something but Blossom cut her off. "I know, I know what your going to say. Yes I did schooled myself while I was in the heavens! I had to watch what the teachers are teaching to the other students so that I can work on it as well! Everybody in the heavens was impressed by my incredible gift!"

"That's what I was about to ask" Buttercup joked. The PowerPuffs and the Professor laughed.

"And I'm a substitute teacher at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten!" Bubbles said "And I'm a good painter! How's that for incredible gift?!"

"Okay ladies" the Professor said. "We still got plenty of time before we get sleep. How about we watch a movie? How about that?" The PowerPuffs nodded in agreement and they watched a movie together.

 _2 hours later_

Professor showed Blossom the guest bedroom that was designed just for her. "Professor" Blossom said surprisingly. "You shouldn't have!"

"I know but I wanted to anyway in case I succeeded in bringing you back" Professor said "Bubbles and Buttercup still share that bedroom but now they have separate beds! Thou they still fight a little since Buttercup does snore" Blossom laughs "Okay Professor I'll take your word for it. G'night!" Blossom said then kissed him in the check. Professor smiled nervously. "G'night my little angel" he said then left to go to bed. Blossom looked up smile know that she is back home with her family then fell a sleep.

Meanwhile Bubbles and Buttercup were already sleeping in their room when suddenly two big guys covered there mouths preventing them from screaming then knock them out with "Knock out Spray"

"Boss Lady" The guy with the eye patched said. "We have them. What do you want me and Clem to do with them?"

"Bring them back at my place!" a voice said. "I know she'll look for them!" then we hear evil laugher coming from the phone as the two big guys carried Bubbles and Buttercup to the trunk of the car and drove off.

* * *

The next morning Blossom was watching TV when the Professor showed "Good morning Professor!" Blossom said

"Well good morning Blossom, how did you sleep?" Professor asked. Blossom answered "I slept well thank you. One question" Professor was listening "Did they made a cartoon about us?" Blossom asked pointing at the TV which was showing the PowerPuffs when they were young but Blossom's bow was round, Bubbles' hair was lifted up and given braids and Buttercup had a slight cowtail. And their voices sound to different

"Behold, my 19-point plan!" the Blossom from the TV said whom's voice sounds like a cross between Lucy van Pelt from "Peanuts" and Adam Sandler! Not the voice actresses' fault! She's just being told what to do by the producers!

"Why did they made me a neat freak who's obsessed with cleanness?" Blossom asked

"Believe me Blossom, I don't get these writers and producers sometimes!" the Professor said. "You should of seen Bubbles when they made her a spoiled brat and meme generator with the "NO ME GUSTA" face to go with it!"

"I'll take your word for it!" Blossom said winking. Her eye phone started ringing. "Hello?"  
"Blossom! This is Princess Morbucks!" the voice said. "I have your sisters! Their my hostages!"

Blossom gasped then got angry. "Where are they Princess?"

"Meet me at Townsville Stadium then well talk about your sisters!" Princess said laughing as she hung up. Blossom gasped sharply "Professor, Bubbles and Buttercup have been kidnapped by Princess! Call Sargent Ballistic and the others! And meet me at Townsville Stadium!" Blossom then took off.

"Blossom wait!" the Professor called. "Oh No, what is Princess doing to do to them? I got to do what Blossom saids! Hang on Bubbles and Buttercup! Just hang on!" He soon grabbed the phone to call his friend.

* * *

Blossom arrived at Townsville Stadium with a crowd in their seats shocked to see Blossom alive and Princess Morbucks with her golden armor suit.

"So Blossom Utonium! You were cloned and brought back to life huh?" Princess asked. "Well, kinda surprised when I also heard that you worked for Mojo Jojo one time! Didn't you?!" the crowd gasped at that.

"Yes I did" Blossom admitted. "But I regret my actions for it! Now tell me! WHERE ARE MY SISTERS?!" Princess smirked and pointed at the top. It was Bubbles and Buttercup all tied up in chains and gagged with "Mitch and Clem" guarding them.

"There right there safe and sound for now!" Princess said. "Oh by the way PowerPukes, if your wondering why a another monster pops up seconds after the other, that's because I've been calling them!" The crowd also gasped at that as did Blossom but Princess laughed remorselessly. Bubbles and Buttercup looked like they were going to lose it. "Hey, SHUT UP!" "Mitch" said hitting Buttercup in the head. Princess gives Blossom a dilemma. "Alright Blossom. You have two options, either give up your reign as a PowerPuff to me or fight me for it!"

Blossom looked at her with really angry eyes and said. "I will NEVER give you my reign as PowerPuff!"

"Well" Princess said. "Then I guest I'll just have to….TAKE IT!" She punched Blossom very hard sending her flying to the ground. Blossom got up and started fighting Princess. But Princess kept getting the upper hand thanks to the highly advance armored suit. More powerful then the first time she wore it when she was 5 years old. She kept punching and zapping Blossom while Bubbles and Buttercup are forced to watch. Blossom has become a batter mess.

"Face it Blossom!" Princess taunted. I've been prepared for this ever since we were kids! I was going to take you on with this! Then when I found out you died, I thought I can take advantage of this since I know our sisters won't stand a chance against me! Then I found out your alive and found out about you and Mojo, well I guest I'm the one and only PowerPuff after all!" She's about to kill Blossom. "So much for your RESURRECTION!" She powers up her suit when suddenly "Mitch and Clem" fell on her. They were both out cold. What happened?! "HEY!" Princess yelled. GET OFF ME!" She then looked up as did everyone else.

It was Cyrotek, Swapper, Dr. Believe, Maid Emily and Bug. They freed Bubbles and Buttercup. "And that's what you get for hitting a lady!" Swapper said. Blossom looked overjoyed to see her new friends coming to her sister's recuse! Professor and Sargent Ballistic showed up as well and the Sarge saluted Blossom. Blossom saluted back. "Everyone!" Cyrotek said. "We all know what your thinking. Did Blossom do that? Yes. But she feels the same way as we do!" Bug then spoke "We've been there before as well. We've made mistakes of our life time!" Maid Emily speaks "But now we do what's right and so does Blossom! Yesterday she saved one of us from a falling building!" Swapper then said "I wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for Blossom!" Dr. Believe's turn "I'd still have that evil imagery friend if it weren't for her and her sisters as well" Bubbles then spoke "Buttercup and I would of died from that dragon if it weren't for Blossom!" Then Buttercup spoke "I just wouldn't feel the same without Blossom"

Blossom smiled at her friends and sisters when she hear someone else calling her name. "Blossom" It was Ms. Keane "I now know the pain you went thought. Buttercup told me after you died that she swapped tests with you. I felt guilty that I gave one of my best students heck. I felt it was my fault for turning you to the dark side. I'm sorry. And I forgive you." Mayor Bellum stand up as well "As do I" Mr. Mayor stood up "As do I" A police officer stands "As do I" Everyone started standing up and said "As do I" Even the Professor and the Sarge both said "As do I"

Princess looks really angry now. She can't believe what she is seeing. "But HOW?!" she asked

Blossom went up to her and said "That's because I felt something that you never will….remorse" Blossom then fights back. The crowd was no doubt cheering for Blossom. She gave Princess huge punches and kicks with sparks shooting out of her suit. Blossom then punches the crown off Princess' head. Now it's Princess' turn to be a batter mess. Blossom was about to finish her off when her sisters showed up and stop her.

"No, Blossom" Buttercup said "She's not worth it" The PowerPuff sisters turn around and left. A judge came in and said "Because Blossom is alive and she beat you, you can no longer use that lawsuit against the Utonium family!" He then took the paper off Princess and left. Princess looks at the PowerPuffs leaving and then takes a duranium spear from her suit and aims at Blossom. "If I can't be a PowerPuff leader? Then NO one can!" she said as she through the spear at Blossom. Sargent Ballistic sees this and starts running for Blossom. He pushes Blossom out of the way and takes the spear in the chest. Blossom gasps at the sight. He fell to the back and breathed hard. Everyone including the secret heroes are in shocked at what they saw. Blossom looks at Princess furiously and grabs her be the chest and slams her to a metal wall.

"You gone too far Princess!" Blossom said. Princess closed her eyes waiting for the worst. But Blossom inhales and blows ice breath to her suit freezing it. And then tap the ice with her hand shattering it and the suit leaving Princess with a black cat suit. Police then came in.

"I don't understand" Princess said

"Like I said, I'm not like you!" Blossom said "Take her away!" toss Princess to the police as she and her guards are arrested. Princess then thought " _I wish I didn't kill my daddy by accident. He would of balled me out. But now I'm stuck in jail for a long time"._ The police toss her into a police cruiser and drove off.

Professor, the PowerPuffs, the heroes tend to Sargent Ballistic who is dying from his wounds as the crowd was also looking on in concern.

"Professor" Blossom said tearing up "Can't you clone Sargent Ballistic like you did to me?"

"Sorry Blossom" Professor said sadly "I can clone you since your artificial. But I can't clone a naturally born human. It's impossible. I'm sorry"

Blossom looked down at the Sarge and said "No!" the Sarge put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't…..worry…about…me…..B….Blossom" the Sarge started talking "I…thought…..you…..deserve…..a…..second chance…more…..than…I….do." Cyrotek, Swapper, Maid Emily, Dr. Believe and Bug also looked down with tears.

"H…heroes….Blossom….is…..in…..charge…..now" Everyone looked at Blossom then back down to Ballistic "We'll do anything she says,…..Dad" Bug said in tears.

"P….Pro…..Professor…." the Professor listened "You…have…..a…..good…..little…angel…p…pr…princess" The Sarge then died from his wounds.

"Yes I do my friend" the Professor said tearing up. "Yes I do" Professor and Blossom looked at each other in tears and hugged can't believe Sargent Ballistic gave his life to save Blossom. Bubbles. Buttercup, Cyrotek, Swapper, Dr. Believe, Maid Emily and Bug joined in as well and hugged for the lost of a solider.

"He did the same thing I did Professor" Blossom said. "Your you and my sisters. And now….." she couldn't finish and just cried more while hugging everyone in the progress. Professor really did lost a friend, and so did Blossom.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I decided to take a stab at the 2016 PowerPuff Girls reboot because I was not a fan a that show. And also I got tired of seeing fan art of the 2016 reboot so I thought maybe I should make fun of it. So I did. Well that's what the original show always does make fun of stuff. Hope you guys enjoy it. One more chapter coming up.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone showed up at the gravesite and right next to Blossom's old tombstone was Sargent Ballistic's. The tombstone read's

 _SARGENT JOHN BALLISTIC_

 _An excellant soldier_

 _and a true friend who_

 _gave his life to save another._

Blossom placed a rose on a coffin while Professor placed a picture of them there too. Bug was really heartbroken and was crying tears.

"Blossom, Professor" Bug said. "Sargent Ballistic was like a father to me when created me. And now I don't have a home anymore!"

"Bug" Blossom said comforting her. "The Sarge would of done the same for you. Okay?" Bug nodded. "Tell you what" Blossom continued. "What don't you live with us? What do you say Professor?"

"I'll be happy to let Bug live with us" Professor said. Bug smiled weakly and hugged Blossom and Professor. The coffin lowered to the ground and everyone paid tribute to the Sarge especially Blossom.

* * *

Later that night Blossom, Bug, Cyrotek, Maid Emily, Swapper and Dr. Believe were all watching the stars on top of the PowerPuff's house when Bubbles and Buttercup showed up on the roof.

"Hey" Buttercup said. "Watching the stars with your friends?"

"Yep" Blossom answered. "We are"

"Wanna join us?" Cyrotek asked.

"Sure" Bubbles said. And her and Buttercup joined them.

"They sure are beautiful" Maid Emily said.

Dr. Believe had a thought "Do you think Sargent Ballistic is watching us?"

"I'm sure he is Mike" Blossom said. "I'm sure he's watching us right about now"

"I'm really going to miss him" Bug said.

"We all will Bug" Bubbles said.

Buttercup then had a thought "Hey Blossom, I really missed you a lot" then hugged Blossom. Blossom hugged her back. Buttercup continued "And I know I'm going to miss the Sarge as well."

"Don't worry Buttercup" Blossom said. "I miss him too. And I'm going to make him proud. I'm going to make sure we're going to become a great team!"

"I wonder what were going to call ourselves?" Swapper asked. Blossom then looked up at the stars again and then a idea came up to her.

"That's it!" Blossom said. How about…..Heroes of the Stars?!" Everyone looked confused at first but liked the name.

"I think that's a great name for us!" Bug said.

"I agree, Heroes of the Stars it is" Cyrotek said. Blossom smiled.

"Featuring the PowerPuffs?" Buttercup asked. Everyone laughed. Buttercup then said "Well…..at least I tried"

"Well" Blossom said "We'll think about it" Suddenly Blossom's smartphone ringed. Blossom answered "Yes, Mayor?!"

"Blossom" Mayor Bellum said. "A couple of bank robbers are robbing Townsville's first national bank! We need your help!"

"Don't worry Mayor Bellum" Blossom said. "The heroes of the stars….featuring the PowerPuffs are on our way! Team the first national bank is being robbed!"

"Let's go out and save the night as our first time together!" Buttercup said.

"You said it!" Bubbles said. The Heroes of the Stars took off to the sky and head for the first national bank.

So once again the day is saved…..thanks to "The Heroes of the Stars…..featuring the PowerPuffs"! Especially Blossom….Angel Princess!

* * *

 **Epilogue**

We see a TV reporting the Heroes of the Stars stopping the bank robbery last night.

"And thanks to the "Heroes of the Stars…..featuring the PowerPuffs"" Stanley Whitfield said on the TV. "Another robbery was stopped…."

We see a robotic hand reaching out for a fork and grabbing eggs with it. The figure then eats the eggs while watching TV.

"And all thanks to….Blossom, Angel Princess. Good to have you back!" The figure spits the eggs out when he heard that name.

"How can she be alive? This is stupid, ridiculous, retarded, and non-sense! How can she Blossom be here after what happened to her all those years ago? Turning her back on me and destroying my master plan I had?! It's driving me crazy!"

The figure got out of his chair and storms to his working lab. He goes to his computer and discovers that Blossom was cloned.

"She was cloned?" the figure said. "If only I did that for my boys!" The figure rubs his chin and thought of something.

"That's it! I'll sneak to Townsville's police station and steal back those ingredients that I used to bring them to life! Yes, that will do nicely!" The figure laughs evilly. but then thought to himself. "But wait, how can I bring them back if they broke down?" He then looked at a card. "I guess I have no other choice but to get help from…..Him!" The figure is revealed to be none other then Mojo Jojo.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
